A Little Bit of Soul
by kriszo
Summary: She has a dream, a bad one that haunts her all the time. The solution might be in another dream. In the Matrix at him. He wants to know more about the enemy. And for this he needs one rebel. Alive. Soon they find each other. But later none of them are sur
1. Memories of You

CHAPTER ONE: Memories of You  
  
The Tacitus was slowly maneuvering among the wreckages of a tunnel network under the dark sky of dust seeking for a suitable and secure broadcast position. It was the quietest ship but the serious sentinel activity required extra attention and the greatest possible care. However the surroundings were quiet and dark yet. So was the ship. But in spite of it Mira couldn't find peace there. She had nothing to do until their arrival so she decided to get some sleep. She withdrew to her cabin but first every effort was in vain. But her struggle ended soon. And that dream came back again. Almost always the same nightmare that haunted her since she was 5 years old. She tried to pretend that her past wasn't real but she was trapped. Trapped in that memory that later became her recurring dream. And it seemed that it would never escape her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Soon, after closing her eyes, she woke up in that dream and the familiar pictures came back. She was back at that old abandoned apartment building. The weather was cold and wet outside. It was late in the afternoon. She and her friends were on their way back home when that building caught their attention. They went inside. Everything was silent. Only their whispers and footfalls could be heard. But then something happened. The silence was shattered. First a phone started ringing in a room not far from them. Then shots. A young guy in blind panic was running toward them on the corridor in the semi-darkness. There were two men in pursuit. They looked rather strange. They had earphones in one ear and wore sunglasses in spite of the darkness. After another shot the guy they were chasing fell on the floor and something slipped out of his hand. It stopped in front of Mira's legs on the ground. The guy tried to stand up. He pulled himself to his knees. Then a door opened and another man looked like the two who chased the guy stepped out holding a gun. The man kneeled right in front of the barrel. None of them spoke and after a sharp metal click the gun was fired. But the Agent didn't stop. Bullets continue ripping the man's body. The Agent emptied a clip at him.  
  
Now Mira realized that her friends were nowhere. They ran downstairs after the first shots. But she stayed. She couldn't move.  
  
The guy was riddled with bullets and soon his dead body slumped, smearing blood against the white wall. He slid to the floor and never stood up again. And, as the last empty shells pattered to the ground, there was complete silence again. The gun that was pointed at the guy was slowly lowered and the Agent smirked at the lifeless body. He seemed satisfied. He was, indeed.  
  
"Well, good bye, Mr. Adams." - said he and holstered his gun.  
  
Mira stood in a shadowy corner still unnoticed.  
  
"Go find the others." Sounded his command and the two other Agents turned and left their leader alone. And then she could see the dead man and the blood everywhere. Driven by fear she staggered back. But she crashed into a garbage can. It definitely drew the Agent's attention. Cowered in fear she looked around, but there was nowhere to hide. And the reloaded gun made its way toward her with blinding speed and the Agent's finger wrapped around the trigger again.  
  
Mira was only 5 years old, helpless, speechless, and motionless. She didn't dare neither move nor speak. But tears started rolling down on her cheeks. She fought them but they continued. She fought her fear but her body didn't stop shaking. Her skin was pale and her eyes were red. She was just standing there without knowing what to do. She thought she would be the next who would fall on the floor dead. Her breathing was the only sound.  
  
Then a metal click.  
  
Then silence again. But that kind of silence was almost unbearable. The Agent looked at her. He scanned the little creature from head to foot. She was harmless so after a second consideration he holstered his gun. He turned his attention to the body and crouched down to check it. Then he stood straight and directed his steps toward the little girl. She still didn't move. She was paralyzed by fear. She couldn't look at him. She stared at the floor. She was never been so scared before and now he was approaching her. The patter of his loafer was echoing through the corridor and in her head as well. He was closer and closer with every second and soon he reached her. Then he leaned down and picked up the disk from the ground and smashed it with his bare hand. Then he searched for her eyes but she still stared at the floor.  
  
"Don't you run away like the others?" - asked he.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"But it's much easier to run than face me alone."  
  
She still didn't move.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
Now the Agent crouched in front of her and removed his sunglasses calmly. With his index finger he lifted her chin forcing her to look him in the eye. His hand was as cold as ice. As cold as he himself. Even his eyes were icy blue. But, somehow, without the sunglasses he seemed less cruel. But she drew back immediately. The Agent tilted his head still observing her.  
  
"You are a strange little creature."  
  
But they had no more time. Not far from them, at the end of the corridor the elevator's door opened. She stood with her back to it but the Agent could see it well. It seemed to be empty. Now he stood straight. He put back his shades and started for the elevator. Within seconds bullets started sending showers of debris and ricochets. And she started running in the opposite direction leaving everything behind. The dead body. The bloody wall. The Agent and his opponent. The shots. The screams. Everything. She was running as fast as she could and never looked back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It happened almost 20 years ago but she still unable to forget it. His face faded away but his eyes and voice burned deep into her memory. She still could hear the platter of his loafer, the platter of the empty shell and the sound of the shots that killed that man still echoed in her head. It wakes her up almost every night. Just as now.  
  
She awakened. Bathed in sweat she sat up. Then she lied back on the bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
A knock on the door.  
  
She closed her eyes and finally called out:  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Not exactly a greeting I imagined."  
  
Now she looked up. She knew that voice. It was Cat, maybe the only person on this ship who could, or at least, tried to understand her. And soon the door opened and she stepped inside.  
  
"You all right?" - asked she.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Cat closed the cabin's door and sat on the bed beside Mira.  
  
"Still can't sleep?"  
  
Mira shook her head and cracked a weak smile. Then she looked away avoiding Cat's eyes.  
  
"That Agent, right? That dream again."  
  
Now Mira looked back.  
  
"It's still with me. ::sigh:: It always returns."  
  
"Did you speak with the Oracle about it?"  
  
"Yeah. Last week."  
  
"And did it help?"  
  
"I can't say it did yet."  
  
"Why? What did she said?"  
  
"She told me that the solution was the problem itself and it was in the dream."  
  
Cat let her continue.  
  
"But . but I can't find it. When I close my eyes, when I'm in that dream with him, I am that 5-year-old helpless little girl again. And my actions, my reactions are always the same. He crouches down but I can do nothing. I can't speak. I can't punch him. I can't even try. I don't even dare to breathe. ......... But ."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"There is another way to see it."  
  
Now she looked away again.  
  
"Why does it make me feel bad?"  
  
"The "dream" could mean the Matrix as well. And the problem is he, Cat."  
  
Now Cat got it.  
  
"Mira it's insane."  
  
"I know how it sounds. But I don't know how long can I live with this hell. I must try it."  
  
"Mira, it's suicide." -said Cat and stood up and stood with her back to Mira staring at the wall. After some seconds she continued: "And you don't even know which one to find. They look the same."  
  
"I will know if I see him."  
  
Cat turned back.  
  
"You are crazy."  
  
"You aren't alone with this opinion."  
  
"Even if you find him, he is still an Agent. And we both have seen many of them. They don't hesitate. They have no fear, no pity. He shoots you dead without a word."  
  
"Last time he let me go."  
  
"It was 20 years ago, for God's sake." ...Silence again........ "Okay. Let's say you go in and somehow find him. And then? What do you intend to do when you face him? Invite him for a cup of coffee?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't know the answers but one thing is certain: today, when the crew goes in I'll go too."  
  
"You won't. You can't. May I remind you that your father forbidden you to plug in after that close encounter with another Agent last month. You almost died."  
  
"But I didn't. I'm okay now. And I don't want to be an operator again. 7 years was enough."  
  
"Mira. Your father is a captain .."  
  
"But not on this ship. And I don't need his permission. I don't need your permission either. You didn't see what I saw. You didn't hear what I heard. You weren't there. You didn't feel that fear that he caused by his mere presence. But I have to suffer it over and over again."  
  
"And what if he doesn't exist any more?"  
  
"He does."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I promised your father that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."  
  
Mira smiled and looked at her friend.  
  
"Then nothing would happen with me. And I'm not that kind, you know. And dad knows it as well."  
  
"Indeed. ::sigh:: But if you die, I'll kill you."  
  
"I don't want to. But a part of me already died, Cat. I'm just trying to save the rest."  
  
"I do not favor the way."  
  
"Neither do I. I hate it. But ..well.. I handle programs better than people. And if it could help.."  
  
Now her door opened again. This time their operator stood in the doorway.  
  
"It's time, ladies." - said he but in the following moment he was nowhere.  
  
They stood up and started for the door. But before they left the cabin Mira looked at Cat:  
  
"Don't tell it to the others, please."  
  
Cat nodded and they hugged each other.  
  
Fortunately it was time to go and it left no time to think. The crew was inside the Matrix within minutes. Their task was to find someone. A potential. Mira's task was to stand on guard and to give signals if Agents might appear. She wanted to do it. She did it inside and outside the Matrix as well. Watching the Agents. Why? She didn't know it herself. But she felt that she had to do it. She also had some close encounters with these programs but she was still alive. Yet.  
  
Her mind was wondering as she was sitting at a table with her mineral water. It seemed that Agents were nowhere. But it wasn't true. They were there, three of them, watching and waiting for the right moment. Two went to the rare door; one chose the front door that wasn't far away from Mira who was watching the passers-by. Everything seemed peaceful. It was an average afternoon for those average, ignorant people. And for her?  
  
It was a new mission but it caused the same feeling. People will die here, today, but will she be among them? Will he be here? Will he remember? And then something drew her attention. Across the street. Somebody was striding down the crowded sidewalk. An Agent. People instantly stepped out of the way. No doubt, it was he. She was sure. It must have been he.  
  
And he was approaching her now with slow steps and with the same unnatural grace. Just as 20 years ago. But now she wasn't that 5 years old helpless little girl. Yet she was unable to move. Again. It was he. She didn't need to hear his voice or see his eyes to tell it. She just felt it and it paralyzed her. And that was her luck. Because he was obviously unaware of her and just passed her. After it she needed some seconds but then she immediately called the others inside. But with that phone call she revealed her identity. She turned toward the building's entrance and saw him. At the same moment, before entering, the Agent stopped and put his hand on his earpiece. Then he slowly turned around. He scanned the area and finally his eyes found hers. But for a moment none of them moved.  
  
Nothing moved. He waited. She waited. Silence.  
  
Then, as if a silent signal were given, he reached for his gun and she had to run. Rules are rules. With this she might be able to save the others but undoubtedly trapped herself. And she didn't care too much about her dream now. She did what she was taught: ran. She was running away from him in a dark dirty alley. But after some seconds she stopped. Something stopped her. And then she turned around. Nobody was behind her. He vanished. She was gasping; her eyes were searching for him but nothing was there. Just silence again. And now she was fed up with that silence. It hurt her ears. It was tense. Annoying. Scary. Strange.  
  
Where was he? Where were the others?  
  
And then her cell phone started ringing. It scared the hell out of her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Mira, get the hell out of there! Agents are coming."  
  
"Cat? Where are you?"  
  
"On the ship."  
  
"Is everybody in safe?"  
  
"No. We lost two. And the Agents started for you, Mira."  
  
"Why doesn't it surprise me?"  
  
"Shut up and listen to me. Not far from you there is a door to your right. Go there and pick up that damned phone. Quick!"  
  
"He is here, Cat."  
  
"Yeah. To kill you. Please, Mira. Go and pick up that phone."  
  
She hung up and started running in the given direction. But after a few steps her phone started ringing again. But she didn't answer. She didn't have to because she could see what Cat wanted to tell her. An Agent. Right in front of her. He came out of nowhere. It wasn't that Agent she had faced before but it didn't matter right now. The result of their encounter would be the same.  
  
He didn't hesitate and their fight started. They drew out their guns. But he was faster and a bullet started its way toward her. It ripped her right shoulder. She dropped on her knees. Her gun fell on the ground. The Agent approached her. But suddenly she preformed a sweep kick that "swept" the Agent's feet out from under him. He fell backward and the gun slid from his hands. But before she could stand straight the Agent was back on his feet again. He was ready to kill her. She was ready to die but she didn't want to make it easy for him. They started the fight again. Now without guns. And her death was just matter of time. Both of them knew it.  
  
But somebody was watching them. A dark silhouette on the roof. It was Agent Smith whom she had faced first. He was just watching them. To be more precise, he was watching her. Her tenacity was quite exceptional. She continued to fight with passion long after her crewmates had gone. Her stand against the certain death was of great interest to him. But she was only human and her strength started fading quite soon. She was bleeding as well. He moved. He leveled his hand to his earpiece and his command stopped his comrade who obeyed and released Mira. Just in time. She didn't understand what happened. She was lying on the cold ground and tried to stay conscious. The Agent on the roof jumped. He smacked into the pavement on his feet in front of the other one. Mira was watching them. They were communicating with each other but with no words. And soon the one she had fought left them alone.  
  
Now Smith could turn his attention to her. She was still on the ground. He looked down at her. Then he removed his sunglasses. Those icy blue eyes were fixed on her again. She wanted to speak but her mouth didn't obey.  
  
The Agent stepped to her and pulled Mira to her feet. It wasn't pleasant. Then he stood behind her and twisted her arms and pressed her at the brick wall. He held her firmly in his grip and leaned closer. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. He observed her face. It was twisted with pain. But she seemed harmless. Then he spoke.  
  
"I release your hands now but if you don't want to die, don't move."  
  
His grip loosened and her hands were free. Then she was being frisked. Well, that was not so bad. She had to admit. His touch felt gentle now. His hands were slowly sliding along her body strictly following her figure. He started with her arms. Then his hands traveled to her chest. His fingers gently brushed her breasts and then with one swift movement he opened her jacket. Every button gave in to his hand immediately. Then his hands slipped under her jacket and continued their journey down to her stomach. Then they stopped and changed direction. At her waist they slipped backward and traveled along her butt toward her legs. His head was next to hers all the time but now he had to crouch down. She remained motionless. No doubt, he was scrupulous. He checked everything but found nothing. He stood straight again. And then a police officer was approaching them.  
  
"Is everything all right, sir?"  
  
"I need your handcuffs."  
  
The young officer didn't obey immediately. He looked at Mira. She was in an awful state.  
  
"Sir, are you sure it's necessary. She is harmless now. "  
  
The Agent turned to see him.  
  
"The handcuffs, Lieutenant. And spare me your ignorant opinion." - said he and reached out his hand.  
  
Finally the policeman gave him what he wanted and Smith turned back to Mira. Then he twisted her arms again and handcuffed her. It wasn't pleasant. She cried out. The bullet was still inside but it didn't seem that Smith cared too much about it. And then he pushed her at the policeman.  
  
"Take her to the car. She goes with you. .. Handcuffed. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes. And where, sir?"  
  
"Just follow us." - said he and walked back to the black sedan. His comrades were there too and soon they left the scene with two police cars in pursuit.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Okay, guys. Well, that would be the first chappie of my next Smith-oriented fic. So what do you think? Be sure to let me know whatever it might be! Second part is well on its way . To be honest I still don't know what type of story this will be. Depends on my mood. But there will be 'something' between them, dontcha think? Well, the frisk-part suggests sth   
  
So that's it for now.  
  
Now it's your turn! React! BBFN 


	2. Pictures of You

Hiya guys, again! Second part arrived! Finally. Oh, and thanks a lot for the comments. MADE MY DAY!  
  
Selina: girl, thanks. You are some kind of "sensei" for me so those words mean a lot. As always.  
  
LadySmith (too lazy to sign in): wow girl. I'm honored. Thanks! I think that was one of the longest reviews I got. And, of course, I found every word of it useful. But don't get confused. Everything will be revealed about Mira and her life from her conversations with Smith. At least that's what I planned.  
  
Soul: yeah, I got it! And THANK you! 2nd part is a bit longer so you can read more to comment on it. Hope you will.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * One more thing: last time I forgot the disclaimer. Now it's here: SMITH OWNS ME. Now comes the next chapter. Have fun!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: Pictures of You  
  
Three cars were proceeding toward the city center. Fortunately, the access road wasn't too busy. It was late in the afternoon. The weather was cold and wet but so far, everything went smoothly. So far. The Agents were silent and motionless except Smith who glanced back several times at the police car behind them in which Mira traveled. Perhaps it was the first time in his life that he wasn't sure about his own decision. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let her alone in that car. But he didn't want her to be close to him either. Not yet. Not in that state she was now: she was dirty and she was bleeding. Her presence would be irritating.  
  
Agent Jones focused on the road but Agent Brown noticed his colleague's strange behavior. He was silent for a while, watching Smith's activity in the rearview mirror. But after some minutes he couldn't stand it any longer.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"With the car behind us?"  
  
"No." - answered Smith and a look of annoyance crossed his face. Brown noticed it so he remained silent, though his colleague's answer didn't justify his behavior at all. After it, nothing happened for several minutes. Smith didn't look back any more, Brown didn't ask anything, and Jones was driving.  
  
Meanwhile, in the police car behind them, Mira was weighing her chances. It didn't seem so impossible to escape. First: she wasn't handcuffed. The officer took the handcuffs off after the Agents were out of sight. Second: there was no safety glass in the car. She didn't know why but it didn't matter either. It just made everything easier. But there was another police car following them and three Agents as well. However, the latter thing bothered her more. Even if she managed to get out of the car, they were still there. And her chance of survival was radically decreased by this fact. But if she reached the Agency, she wasn't sure, there would be any chance at all. Therefore, she made her choice. There were three officers with her in the car. First, with one well-directed blow, she knocked out the sergeant who was sitting next to her on the back seat. Then she leaned back, lifted her legs, and kicked the men, who were sitting on the front seats, in the head. It was a precise, powerful kick. The driver's head hit hard against the wheel. The other cop's head smashed the windshield. None of them died but it wasn't her intention either. She got what she wanted: the car went out of control and soon it crossed the road and crashed into a huge tree on the other side. Mira kicked out the door. Auto glass shattered and clanged on the ground as she emerged from the car. Then bullets started whizzing around her. There was no time to think. Yet, before she started running, she looked over her shoulder. The two other cars parked at the other side of the road. She saw the cops start for her. Moreover, she saw the Agents emerge from the car. Now she turned and started running toward the forest.  
  
But after some minutes she was getting lost. Soon a shooting pain pierced her shoulder and side. Mira's hand went to it quickly. She waited for it to pass before started running again. But after some seconds she had to stop again. She looked around but her sense of direction didn't work properly. And the fog or the light rain didn't make things easier. She could hear the voice of the cops. They were close now. Then she heard something else. A train. It wasn't far away from her either. But now there was another sound. Footfalls. They turned her in the direction of a dark figure. It was closing in on her. Somehow she suspected that it wasn't a cop. And she was right. It was Agent Smith. His pace slowed to a walk and then to stillness as he emerged from the dark. Mira was still crouching, gasping heavily. Her breath formed clouds in the ice-cold air. She looked up at him. His face was unreadable and it seemed an eternal pause. Then she looked around helplessly, fear creeping into her eyes. The Agent glanced around as well before looking back at her. Suddenly she stood up, turned and started running again. As fast as she could. The Agent went after her. But the cops were there too. She had to change direction. Now the only free way led her toward a hill.  
  
"Freeze!" - shouted one of the officers.  
  
She ignored it and soon reached the hill's top. Then gunshots rang through the forest. And one of them ripped her left knee, knocking her off balance. She slipped, crumpled, and fell backward. The other side of the hill was steep and muddy. She slid, bumped, rolled, fell, hit then slid again until she reached the foot with a sickening thud. Now she was lying on something really cold. She opened her eyes and reached out her hand. She touched some cold metal tracks.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
And where these metal tracks are there must be a train as well. And it was there. Strange sounds started in the far distance. Soon the rumble grew and the ground beginning to shake. The train was approaching and the rumble rose.  
  
"Double shit." - added her.  
  
She was unable to move. Her leg was a torn mess; she was barely conscious but conscious enough to know what was happening. Mira looked up facing the engine, waiting for the inevitable. But Smith arrived earlier and pulled her away from the tracks. Just in time. They fell on the ground and were lying there as the train passed them at full speed. Only inches divided them from it. Soon the rumble faded away but she felt that the ground wasn't still yet. Then she opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't lying on the ground. She was lying on Smith. And it was his chest that was moving up and down. She looked at him but then everything dissolved.  
  
She opened her eyes again. Now she was in a car. In another car. Surrounded by Agents. There was silence. Only the wipers slapped back and forth. She was sitting on the back seat, wrapped in a blanket with her head lying against the window. She was watching the raindrops spilling down on the glass. Then she looked through the window watching the surroundings: the road, the dark shapes of trees. Everything blurred past. Trees, cars floated by and shrank in the side mirror into the mist. Then she blacked out.  
  
Her eyes opened again. She was not in the car but in a room lying on a couch or something. Then she saw somebody. An Agent. Which one? She was not sure. He was leaning close now so his features became clearer. No gun. No sunglasses. His eyes? Blue and were intent on the task of sewing up her shoulder wound. He was good-looking in a somewhat dangerous way. But she was not conscious enough to notice it or even feel pain. She blacked out again.  
  
Later she woke up. Her injuries were such that she could barely move. But her eyes were open and took in her surroundings: the unfamiliar room looked like an office, the huge widow, the black leather couch she was lying on, the table not far from her and the empty morphine and other vials on it and a silver tray with hypodermic needles, dressing-materials, different kinds of tools and a crumpled bullet on it. Now she eased the blanket down enough to see her T-shirt, eased the T-shirt up enough to see the bandage, eased the bandage away enough to see the stitched gunshot wound. Then she remembered her left knee. There was a bandage on it as well but she couldn't reach there to check it so she lied back and pulled back the blanket. Soon she heard quiet voices. Two men were speaking in the next room.  
  
"We have their position."  
  
"Then deploy the sentinels."  
  
"But with what kind of instruction?"  
  
"Enter the ship, find her, and stay there to ensure her security."  
  
"And what about the crew."  
  
"Don't let them serve her connection. She has to stay alive. It's all that matters right now."  
  
The conversation was over. A door opened and closed. Then silence again. Then footfalls. Somebody entered the room. She looked in the sounds' direction but everything was a blur. She saw a dark figure standing at the door. Then it floated away from it and moved to the table.  
  
"Good morning." -said the figure. She knew that voice.  
  
"Who are you?" - asked Mira. Her voice was weak.  
  
No answer. Only tiny sounds echoed in the room: patters of shoes, the whistle of a pant leg, some metal objects' clangs, and faint squeals of traffic from the street.  
  
"Goddammit, what is going on?"  
  
"I think you know."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Try."  
  
She started to feel angry.  
  
"Tell me who you are!"  
  
"Are you giving me orders?"  
  
"No." - said she with a weak sigh.  
  
Then the dark shape moved again and the voice attached to it was gone as well. Somehow a strange feeling engulfed Mira: now the room had lost the quality it had had when it had been inhabited by the dark figure and its voice. Now it was just an office again. She turned in the door's direction. It was ajar.  
  
"Where are you? . Are you there?"  
  
No response.  
  
"Talk to me." -whispered she.  
  
Still nothing. She moved her head back but then she could see that her bandage was soaked with blood. She closed her eyes but soon they fluttered open as the figure came back. It moved toward her, making itself more visible for Mira. It was a person. A man. He crouched down by the couch on which she was lying.  
  
"Who are you?" - asked her again.  
  
"I think you know." - sounded the familiar voice and he checked the bandage on her shoulder.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Tell you? Isn't it clear? ::a glance at her:: An Agent."  
  
A moment of silence. She was still staring at him. Something in her eyes revealed that she wasn't herself. Perhaps the double dosage of morphine had other strange effects on her.  
  
"No. . It's not true. . You are just a guy in a jacket and a pair of pants."  
  
"I am not a human being."  
  
"Tell me more."  
  
"There's going to be plenty of time for that." - said he as he was changing the dressing on her wounded shoulder. There were several other cuts and bruises on her body as well. He started to take care of them too.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
When he didn't answer, she leaned forward, closer to his face. He easily pushed her back and continued rubbing the salve and some kind of ointment into her skin. It was like a massage. It felt good. His fingers felt good on her skin. She looked at him again studying his face. He had an unusual face, a face that fluctuated between remarkably handsome and just plain strange. He glanced at her, then back at her cuts. He pushed her head aside so he could attend her neck. But her eyes locked on him again.  
  
"Who are you, Mr. Agent? . You have no God. No mercy. . What's the matter with you? . ::she leaned even closer, now their faces were inches from each other's, their eyes were locked:: . Do you have a soul at all?" - whispered she.  
  
Now his fingers touched a sensitive spot. It hurt like hell. He knew it would, that was why he did it. And she knew he knew it. She cried out and in the following second her fist swung toward his face and she punched him as hard as she could. The Agent's eyes flashed for one moment, then his face resumed its usual calm, machine-like expression. But that flash was enough to satisfy Mira and she calmed down. Soon the morphine knocked her out and she was sleeping again. Now Smith stood straight and walked to his desk where his suit jacket was. From a case taken out of his suit coat, he removed a long, fiber-optic wire top. Then he turned and walked back to Mira. He looked down at her. She was still sleeping peacefully. Her sight stopped him for a moment. His eyes moved to her face. One wisp of hair fell over her soft lips. She was a rare combination of beauty and bravery.  
  
Now he bent closer, eased the blanket down, and drew her T-shirt up. Then he dangled the wire over her exposed abdomen. The electronic device animated, becoming an organic creature. Then thin tendrils reached out and probed into her navel. Now he dropped the creature and it wormed its way inside. It took only some seconds and she remained calm. She didn't wake up. The morphine's effect was more then satisfactory. Then Smith moved everything back and walked over to his desk that was bare except for a laptop, a lamp, a pad of paper, some pens, and a telephone. He sat down but, for some minutes, he did nothing. His eyes were fixed at a point in space. Then he turned toward the monitor and started working.  
  
Mira spent the whole day with sleeping. Smith spent it with working. But she didn't sleep well. Bad dreams, nightmares tortured her again. She saw pictures from her previous life, then from Zion, and that familiar dream with the Agent came back. She was speaking as well. First it caught Smith's attention but later he wasn't interested. She said only words. Or meaningless, incoherent sentences. They were useless for him. So he went back to his work.  
  
Next morning Mira woke up again. She was still in pain but it was bearable. She could move. It hurt like hell but she could. So she sat up, rubbed her eyes and looked around, dazed, then lied back down. She was alone. Soon the door opened and an Agent entered. It might have been the one, who took care of her wounds but she was not sure. Her mind wasn't clear yet. He didn't look at her, walked directly at the desk, and stood with his back to her. Then he sensed her eyes on him.  
  
"Did you miss me?" - asked he suddenly. His voice, his way of speaking was too familiar. His words were extremely controlled. And the way he said them gave Mira a chill. It seemed that they hang in the air forever.  
  
Then he turned and saw Mira staring at him. He was holding some sheets of paper. He put them down and walked over her.  
  
"What are you looking so provoked about? 'Did you miss me?' It's a normal question."  
  
She still said nothing.  
  
"How come we're so quiet?" - asked he when he reached her.  
  
Still nothing from her.  
  
"All right. I have time. Plenty of time. But what about you?"  
  
Now she looked at him. But she saw only her reflection in his sunglasses. Thoughts crashed like thunder in her head but none of them reached her mouth. Now the door opened. Two other Agents entered. The one in front of her turned and joined them. They sat at the desk discussing some other case. She was staring at the ceiling. But soon she felt a raging thirst. She turned her head toward the table. There was a glass of water on it. But it was too far. So she had to turn, sat up and stretch out her arm. It was painful. Agent Brown noticed her struggle first.  
  
"I think she could use some help."  
  
Agent Smith looked up, then back at the opened folder on the desk.  
  
"She didn't ask for it. Therefore she doesn't need it."  
  
In the following moment they could hear a loud thud. She fell on the ground.  
  
"Oh, shit." - said she through her teeth.  
  
Agents Jones and Brown looked in her direction, Smith didn't.  
  
"Do you think it's worth the trouble?" - asked Agent Jones as he turned back.  
  
Smith didn't answer. He looked up and saw Mira on the floor. She presented a rather miserable sight as she was trying to get up.  
  
"Brown. Go help her."  
  
The Agent looked at him. He didn't move.  
  
"You wanted to. Now you can."  
  
"It was just an observation."  
  
"Now it is an order."  
  
Agent Brown stood up and walked to Mira. He helped her sit back on the couch and gave her the glass of water.  
  
"Thank . um ... thank you." - said Mira.  
  
Brown looked at her. Perhaps it was the first time somebody said such a thing to him. He nodded and walked back to his colleagues. He and Agent Jones were there for some more minutes but then she and Smith were alone again. She was still sitting on the couch holding the now empty glass. Finishing with his work, Smith stood up and moved to her. He took the glass out of her hand and put it back on the table. Then he sat down on the couch beside Mira and checked her wound. It was okay in spite of her bad fall. Then he looked at her.  
  
"Are you ready to communicate with me, Mira?"  
  
She turned to see his face.  
  
"How did you know that name?"  
  
"You said it."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"Yes, you did. And many other things as well."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Doesn't matter."  
  
"That's what you call communication?"  
  
"Ask relevant questions."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
The Agent gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"That's what you call relevant?"  
  
"Why? You have a name, don't you?"  
  
"Smith."  
  
"Smith." - repeated Mira. Finally, she had a name attached to the voice that she had been hearing in her nightmares. She was staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." - said she and turned away.  
  
"When humans say 'nothing' that way, it's not nothing."  
  
"Then what it is?"  
  
"It's something."  
  
She turned her eyes back at him. Now he wasn't wearing his shades. She could see him in the eye. Memories ambushed her. But something was missing. She didn't feel that fear she had felt before. She was afraid, course, but it was different.  
  
"You don't remember me, right?"  
  
He looked a little bit confused now.  
  
"A rainy afternoon. An abandoned building. A dark corridor. Three Agents chasing a man. And little girl. Who watched YOU kill that man. Who was afraid and who had no peace after it."  
  
"Who didn't run away?"  
  
So he remembered.  
  
"It was you?"  
  
"Yeah, it was me."  
  
Now he leaned forward a little bit observing her in a different way.  
  
"You changed a lot."  
  
"My appearance, yes. However, I . I still have no peace. . And I'm still afraid."  
  
Smith remained silent. She turned away again. Silence.  
  
"When you are a little kid you never think that you'll die. I mean death is just some mysterious thing that you see on TV or read about in a book. Then, one day you realize what it really is. And nothing ever the same again. Moreover, in the end the only person you care about is yourself. In the end, the others mean nothing to you. They're gone."  
  
She turned to see him.  
  
"My 'one day' was that day, Smith. And it was you who taught me this lesson. But it wasn't how it seemed in the movies. Something inside of me immediately realized that that guy was dead. But . I couldn't help but be shocked. And deep down inside me I was glad. I was glad that it wasn't me. Although, for some seconds, I thought I would be the next but .. But you let me go."  
  
He was still silent.  
  
"And now I have no idea why I told it to you."  
  
"Because I listened to you."  
  
She turned away trying to ignore the fact that perhaps he was right.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it was interesting."  
  
"No. Why did you let me go?"  
  
"There was no reason to kill you."  
  
"And what about now?"  
  
"Now? . Now I could shoot you if I wanted. But it's not my intention."  
  
"What do you want from me, then?"  
  
"I think you know. Or, at least, suspect."  
  
"How about telling me? When I ask a simple question, I expect a straight answer. That's what I am used to."  
  
"There is a task. Something that requires competence, some kind of wisdom, and experience. All those things that, I think, you have. So you are the one."  
  
"The 'one' to do what?"  
  
"Show me around. Be my guide in this world. And in return, you get ."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"Time. In return you'll receive minutes, hours, days. I'm not going to go into details. What matters is that I stay interested."  
  
She struggled to make sense of what she was hearing.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"You want me to be your guide?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What? What do you mean by that? Put down my gun and have fun with you?"  
  
"If you want to put it that way . yes."  
  
Mira squinted, trying to make sense what was happening. Then she snapped at him.  
  
"No! . ::She looked at him. He seemed determined. More than before.:: No! And no. I'm not doing it. No way. ::he still stared at her:: Jesus! . You are crazy. This is crazy."  
  
"Well, call it whatever you want to. Craziness. Boredom. Or some kind of natural curiosity of me but that's what we are going to do. It's not open for discussion. Nothing is. Don't you understand?"  
  
"No. And I don't understand why you picked me."  
  
"I picked you for your excellence, your experience, and for your ability to . how shall I say it . introduce. According to your file, you lived a quite colorful life and I find it suitable. Usable."  
  
"You're wrong. If I were wise, I wouldn't have plugged in. And if I were excellent, I could have escaped. But I am here. So much for wisdom and excellence."  
  
"You couldn't escape, that's right. But do you know why?" - asked he and leaned closer. Now he almost whispered:  
  
"Because you didn't want to. You weren't 100 per cent sure you wanted to get out. Therefore you failed."  
  
She was frightened by the response. He was so right it scared her.  
  
Smith leaned back.  
  
"So the question is: what do YOU want?"  
  
She was silent, thinking. Then she spoke, ignoring his last question.  
  
"You are violating the basic rules of the world."  
  
"Which world? This?"  
  
"Any world."  
  
"I think we can bend those rules just this once."  
  
"Sure. . You may be the best, Agent but I know who you are. . And you're all fucked up!"  
  
"I don't like the tone."  
  
"And I don't give a shit."  
  
"May I remind you who you are talking to. This is me. So watch it, Mira."  
  
"Cut the "Mira" crap out you sonofabitch."  
  
"I hope you realized, Mira . lying on the tracks in front of the engine the day before yesterday. That was your time."  
  
She fell silent. Something in the sound and tone of his voice muted her.  
  
"But you are still here. . Because of me."  
  
She studied his face, considering what he said. He held her stare, waiting some kind of response. But, soon, his hand went to his earpiece. He received orders from the Mainframe.  
  
"I have to attend a meeting now." - said he and stood up. He moved to the door but, before leaving, he looked back.  
  
"I'll be right back. Until it, think about what I said."  
  
Then the door closed and the office fall into silence. Alone in the room, she was still sitting on the couch, still staring at the closed door as if she expected him to go back saying: "I'm just kiddin'." But the door remained closed.  
  
However, thoughts and memories never knew walls or doors.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The crew was ready to go inside. Everyone was strapped into their chairs. Cat was sitting beside Mira. She looked at her.  
  
"Have you taken a moment to stop and look at your behavior?" - whispered she.  
  
"I don't expect you to understand why I have to do this. Just let me do it, okay?" - answered Mira.  
  
"I really think you should think about this for a few days. Please."  
  
"I've been thinking about it my whole life."  
  
"Yeah. But thinking you're going to do something and actually doing it are two entirely different things."  
  
"Then it's time for me to do it."  
  
"Don't. . Please."  
  
Their leader's voice interrupted their quiet conversation:  
  
"Load us up."  
  
Then the ship's main deck dissolved. They were inside.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Mira let out a shaky breath. Her eyes slowly filled with tears of realization. She made a mistake. She knew that for the first time in her life, she had really done it. There was no turning back. She stood up and limped to the huge, floor-to-ceiling window. She stared out through it, still agonizing. She looked down and lifted her hand. Her head was leaned against the window while her fingertips slid along the glass.  
  
Then she looked up, staring at the sky.  
  
"Now what? What should I do? . What am I supposed to do?"  
  
She looked down.  
  
"Yeah, I could do it. I could jump. It could be a solution. And we both know you let me do it."  
  
Silence. She looked up again.  
  
"Answer, please. . Tell me . why are you doing this? Why is this happening with me? Why and why with me?"  
  
No response. Only silence. She looked down, thinking, pounding the window with her forehead. But there was only silence.  
  
"No sign is a sign too."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"You know what? . ::she looked up:: . I ran enough. Now it's time to stop and look around."  
  
Just as she said it the door opened and Smith walked in.  
  
"I thought you were in a meeting." - said Mira as she turned to see him.  
  
"I am. With you." - answered the Agent and put some paper bags on the desk.  
  
"What did you bring?" - asked she.  
  
"I just thought you might be hungry by now."  
  
'Food. Yeah, it's definitely a good sign.' - thought she and turned away from the window. 


End file.
